<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greedy World by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077533">Greedy World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 司千, 媚藥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果說這是場無法預期的實驗意外，司不禁想，他並不介意再多發生幾次意外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greedy World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*梗源：https://twitter.com/DOlly42732808/status/1257972534005227520?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*媚藥梗</p><p> </p><p>「你到底要磨磨蹭蹭到什麼時候？」原本被放倒在桌上的千空挺起上半身，一腳就踩上司的胸口，挑釁地開口說道。<br/>「你會受傷，而且⋯⋯」司才剛要反駁，然而還在對方體內的手指被千空抓著手腕抽了出來，鮮少接觸陽光的白皙雙腳瞬間纏上他的腰間，兩人之間的距離再次被對方拉近。<br/>「都說要測試極限了吧。」千空的手指肆無忌憚地繞上司的肩頸，居高臨下的他還沒反應過來，下一刻就被千空雙腳一拐，反被壓制在對方的身下，跨坐在他上方的千空已經因為藥效發作而冒著汗，就連在司身體兩旁的腳都在細細顫抖著，卻依然強勢地伏在他面前接續著說：「難不成你只有這點能耐？」<br/>他看著從對方額頭滾落的汗水，散落的頭髮貼在頸間，而他扶在千空大腿上的雙手傳來彷彿能灼傷人的體溫，勉強還壓抑自己衝動的司霎時間失去了自制力，伸手一把抓住對方沒了遮掩作用、僅僅是掛在身上的衣物，朝著自己的方向一拉，用啃咬取代親吻，開始在對方的唇上肆虐。<br/>當他咬上千空的下唇時，司聽見跨在身上的人發出悶哼的笑聲，明明生理反應已經被藥物影響到沒有餘裕，態度卻還是顯得從容不迫，回應著他毫無章法的侵略，舌尖交纏，舔舐著彼此的雙唇，流連在身上的手粗魯地脫去兩人身上已經所剩無幾的衣物，忘我地沈溺在親暱地愛撫之中。<br/>漸漸地帶著疼痛的啃噬逐漸變成止不住的親吻，他們互相追逐著更多碰觸，千空掌心所及之處都像是被點燃火焰般熾熱，慾望將他的理智全數燃燒殆盡，只留下本能及渴望，不斷在腦中叫囂——不夠，再多也不夠，就像是在沙漠裡的一滴水珠，一眨眼便蒸發在乾燥的空氣中，完全無法止住更加貪婪的欲求。<br/>司徘徊在對方身上的厚實的手掌最後停留在千空的臀部，他放肆地揉著手感極好的軟肉，終於換來對方不耐地伸手握住他已經硬挺的性器，腰部向下一沉，便把他的勃起插入後穴，濕熱而緊緻的觸感讓司反射性地挺起腰，使自己更深入到千空的體內。<br/>一瞬間擁簇而上的快感迫使司捏著對方臀部的手收攏，在皮膚上留下淡淡的紅痕，他不確定千空是不是因為這樣而發出嗚噎的聲響，又或是他無法克制地挺進對方體內導致，司看著千空仰起頭，不斷地大口喘氣，他擔心對方會因此感到痛，可是又無法將眼神移開眼前過於色情的畫面。<br/>他一下又一下地抬起腰，在插入時用力壓下對方的腰，千空全身抖得厲害，好幾次似乎想跟司說些什麼，卻又立刻被他帶來的快感打斷，斷斷續續的字句很快就被呻吟取代，他看著對方肌膚上的汗水滑落，張口就用舌頭舔過，司壓住千空的後背將對方推向自己，沈淪在馴服對方的幻覺之中，再也無法顧及其他。<br/>「等一⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」司抽插的速度並不快，所以當千空突然挺直了脊椎時，他知道自己找對了位置，沒等對方喘口氣，他逕自扣住千空的側腰，手指用力地陷入腰肉裡，把性器完全抽出後又猛然地插入，耳邊伴隨著交合處傳來的曖昧水聲，再加上抵住前列腺時對方發出煽情地呻吟，一點一點消磨著司的殘存的理智，而千空摩擦著他的腹部的陰莖因為超量的刺激流出前液，在因呼吸而起伏的緊實腹部留下曖昧的液體，而千空絞緊的穴肉也帶來反噬司的歡愉，讓他的眼前短暫閃過白光。<br/>再也無法忍受的司任由衝動控制自己的行動，他淺淺地抽出性器，在對方的後穴彷彿為了挽留他而收緊時再重重地挺入，千空一開始還能維持著支撐身體的力量，到了後來只能趴伏在司的身上，倚在他的頸窩，隨著他的每一次的入侵拔高嗓音，在過量的愉悅中拱起背脊，承受著一次次如同電流貫穿般的快感。<br/>被司一步步推上巔峰的千空呼吸紊亂，一點也不溫柔的動作卻在藥物的作用下成了最好的催化劑，司沈淪在千空對他的渴求之中，不管是他帶來的疼痛抑或是快感，都足以讓對方為此呻吟，堆疊的快感讓穴肉無法克制地痙攣，在高潮的剎那緊緊絞住他的陰莖。<br/>「千空⋯⋯」他用鼻尖蹭著對方才剛高潮的身體，留在體內的餘韻還沒結束，司宛如呢喃一般念著千空的名字，從眉間烙下的親吻慢慢游移到鼻尖，最後停滯在喘息的唇上，他又忍不住喊了一次：「千空⋯⋯」<br/>耳鬢廝磨般的話語撩撥著千空，藥效還沒退去的身體再次掀起熱浪，退出沒多久的司重新頂開進入對方濕軟的後穴，那樣的刺激逼得千空只能像隻離開水底的魚，張大口呼吸來壓抑交合處傳來的過量快感，司並沒有因此放過對方，反而直接開始挺腰抽送。<br/>無以名狀的情感在他的身體裡持續膨脹著，把司心裡每個細小的角落填滿，好像下一秒就會衝出身體一般，他渴望著徹底擁有這個人，想把對方完全佔為己有，不讓其他人看見，只有他能夠擁有這樣的千空。<br/>「嗯⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」他的手持續在千空身上遊走，緩慢地探索著對方的極限，帶繭的手指從腰部一點一點往上攀爬，摩娑輕揉著千空腰間的肌肉，有如細數著被皮膚包裹的肋骨般攀附著，司用另一隻手握住對方的陰莖，擼動的力道和速度隨著自己頂弄的頻率逐漸增加，前後同時夾擊的刺激讓千空再次抖著身體衝上高潮。<br/>濁白的液體從司握著對方性器的手指縫間溢出，撒在他的腹部和胸口，慢慢順著身體線條滑落，斑斑點點的精液在小麥色的皮膚上看起來淫瀰而放蕩，千空的高潮尚未停止，司的手刻意收緊又套弄了幾下，深埋在對方的體內的陰莖也沒有多作停頓，幾下重重地頂弄在前列腺上，讓身上的人只能張嘴喘息卻發不出一絲聲響，直到他將精液全射入後穴中。<br/>脫力的千空只能癱倒在他的身上，緊貼的胸膛用著一樣的呼吸頻率起伏著，沒過多久對方便從他身上爬了起來，正要離開時卻雙腳一軟，差一點摔下桌面，還好被司的手臂即時攬住，再次擁入懷中。<br/>「先休息一下。」他小心翼翼地收緊橫過對方腰部的手臂，而千空也沒有反對，任憑司彷彿溫存般擁抱著，他的額頭抵在對方的後頸，感受著與自己同樣溫熱的體溫。<br/>如果說這是場無法預期的實驗意外，司不禁想，他並不介意再多發生幾次意外。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>